I Heart ?
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabi's done with her old boyfriend but now everyone is talking. How is she gonna shut them up, and who's the new guy in class that she can't take her eyes off of?


**Hey guys, this is my new oneshot. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Writing the name of your boyfriend/ girlfriend was the new thing in my school. All around you could walk around and look at a persons hand to see who they were dating. I went ahead and went along with it, nothing big.

My boyfriend's name was Luke, well ex-boyfriend. He had just dumped me this afternoon for no reason, well he had a reason but he walked away before I could ask him why.

And that is why I am sitting in my bathroom with my two best friends running my hand under hot soapy water scrubbing like crazy. I had been crying like crazy earlier.

"Gabi, you need to stop scrubbing so hard, your going to start taking off skin," Sharpay said from my right side.

"Sharpay's right Gabs, you need to stop."

"I can't stop," I said. I wasn't crying I just wanted his stupid name off of my hand. "I don't want this assholes name on my hand anymore."

Thirty minutes later you could only see remaints of his name on my bright red hand. I thought he loved me, he had said that he did. I never said it back because I was never sure and now I'm glad that I didn't.

"Gabs don't worry about him, he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"I know I know," I said. "Come on, let's put in a movie."

"Okay, are you sure you don't need to talk?" I looked at my two best friends and shook my head.

"Look, I'm not heartbroken, I'm just a little stunned. My heart's just a little bruised. Come on, a good comedy will help." I turned and walked away from them and towards the family room. I heard them following me a bit later. Grabbing a DVD I put it in and sat down.

"I'm glad your okay Gabi." I looked at Taylor and nodded smiling.

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something i just fell into,_

_And it was over-rated  
But just look what i've created  
I came out alive but i'm black and blue-ue_

_Before you ask me if i'm alright,  
Think about what i,  
Had to do-oo, yeah_

I walked into school the next Monday and looked around. I seems people had heard and everyone was staring at my hand. It was blank of course. I ignored all of them the best I could and walked to my locker.

"Gabi." I looked up and around my locker door to make sure that I put the right face with the right voice.

"what do you want Luke?"

"I just wanted to ask you—" I stopped him there holding up a hand.

"Look, you broke up with me and walked away as soon as the words left your mouth. Don't ask if I'm alright. Because I have to be. I woke up this morning and put my make up on. I didn't plan on this happening but it did, okay?"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. And say that I'm—"

"Don't even say it," I said. "I'll see you in class." Closing my locker I walked around him smiling at his face.

Walking into Chemistry I sat down and got all of my stuff sorted out. Luke came in a couple minutes later and sat down next to me. "Gabi can we please talk after this period, I know you have free after this."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, after the period is over." The bell was just about to ring when one more person walked through the door. I had no idea who he was so he must have been new. He was a cute new.

"Luke move over with Sharpay, I need Gabriella to help Troy catch up." Luke moved over to Sharpay slowly. I can't blame him, when Sharpay is glaring at you, you can't help but be scared.

Troy walked over and sat down setting everything down. Mr. Burns started explain what we were going to do today but I wasn't paying attention, he always wrote it on the board.

"I'm Gabriella," I said sticking my hand out.

"Troy, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled a little. "This is an interesting school."

"Yeah it is, but it's fun," I said.

"I've got a couple questions, can you answer them?"

"Sure."

"Well, what's with the blonde back there, the one decked out in pink?"

I laughed quietly. "That's by best friend Sharpay, she's the resident drama queen. Don't worry, once you get to know her she's alright but you do not want to cross her. Just a small warning."

"Thanks, I'm gonna remember that. And the second one, what's with all the writing on people's hands."

"I'm not sure where it came from, but if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend you just write 'I heart…' it's been going on for a while. We should get working," I said looking up at the board.

We started working together, and had set up when I was going to get him caught up on what we were doing because apparently I didn't have a choice and neither did he. Not that I was complaining.

"I've noticed something," Troy said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "What's that?"

"You hand is blank."

_Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I've got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand._

_I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why,  
You were wrong and i was right,_

_But i can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night,_

"Yes it is," I said.

"Why is that," He said grinning back at me.

"My boyfriend broke up with me last Friday," I said. "I'm actually glad you came, or else I would've been doing this lab with him."

"You mean, the guy that moved." He took a glance over his shoulder. "the guy that keeps on looking at us, is your ex boyfriend?" I looked over my own shoulder before nodding. "He looks like an ass." I laughed out loud when he said this attracting a bit of attention to us.

We finished the expirment and wrote down our notes or 'observations' whatever they want us to call it. The bell rang and everyone started walking towards the door. When I was walking out I felt Luke's hand grabbing my arm. I didn''t stop but I pulled him further out into the hallway.

"What," I asked still walking. He let go of my arm and hopped a couple steps to stay next to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I did have a reason for breaking up with you. And I wanted you to know why."

"Well I really don't want to know anymore. At first I did but you know what I don't anymore because I got up this morning and it finally hit me after days of crying that we're over and I have to get over it. I have to get going, I'm meeting Taylor. I'll see you around."

"But—" I walked away.

_And now you ask about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to,_

_Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Fix my heart put on my make-up,  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see  
I got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand_

For the rest of the day I was relatively happy, the only thing that brought me down were the few people that had the courage to come up and ask me if Luke and I were really over. Troy was in a couple more of my classes and we had decided he was coming over tonight to study and get caught up, or at least as much as he could.

"So, are you excited about having Troy over tonight," Taylor asked. We were walking to our cars which were always parked almost right next to each other.

"Maybe, I mean he's really nice. And I'm only doing this because the teachers wanted me to," I said. She and sharpay scoffed. "What?"

"Yeah right Gabi, just because of our teachers?" I nodded smiling at them. We grabbed our keys and unlocked out cars. "Suuurrreeee."

"whatever you guys, I'll talk to you guys later."

As I was about to shut the door to my car I heard Sharpay call out, "have fun with Troy! But not too much!!" I rolled my eyes and closed my door.

I got home put my stuff away and grabbed a quick shower before Troy was supposed to be here. As much as I told my friends this was just because I still wanted to look good.

Troy showed up about five mintues late because his mom kept him trying to get him to eat something before he went. "Yeah sorry bout that," He said.

"No problem, here we'll order a pizza. What kind do you like?"

"hmmm, anything, you choose." I smiled at him as I dialed the number.

"So a large with everything but sardines?" He shrugged and nodded. I quickly ordered and the hung up. "It'll be here in thirty minutes, or it's free. So at four twenty three."

"So, how long have you been here?"

"About three years. Why'd you move here?"

"My mom's job, she was transferred and it paid a lot more. So how are we studying."

"This is going to sound crazy but I want you know read and take notes on these chapters and then teach it to me like I have never even heard of science."

"What? How is that going to work?"

"Well when I was younger one of my teachers told me that the things you remember most are the things you teach." I looked at him and shrugged. He just gave me a little smirk before going to work. While he was working I got to work on my own homework.

"Okay I'm done," he said twenty minutes later. I looked up from my homework and moved to the couch getting into a comfortable position.

"Go right ahead," I said looking at him smiling. And he did just that, it was obvious that he had no fear of public speaking. His 'presentation' took about fifteen minutes.

"How's that?"

"Well you tell me, do you think you know the information?"

"I think I do, that actually worked really well. And the best part is, the pizza's free." I looked at the clock quickly and then back at him.

"That's right. And I'm glad I could help." The door bell rang five minutes later. The delivery guy tried to argue with us that it wasn't late but when he looked at the receipt he knew it was. Then he still tried to make us pay. Then Troy brought up the fact that we could sue the company for false advertising. That seemed to shut him up.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and just having fun with each other. We studied a little bit more just because we needed to.

He left around eight with his homework thanking me for helping him. I closed the door and leaned against it. Taking a deep breath I let a smile take over my face. I made a decision right then and there and it would take place tomorrow.

_And when you're home alone at night,  
You'll still wonder  
Why you took everything i had, oh baby  
I had a lot about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
And i know,  
Someday you will..._

_Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planed,_

The next morning I woke up and got ready adding in a special step to my normal routine. I grabbed an apple for breakfast.

I heard the whispers as I walked into school, smiling I opened my locker and grabbed my book. "Hey Gabi, why is everyone staring at you?" I looked around my locker door at Sharpay and Taylor, they were glancing around at everyone confused.

"Well it could be because of this," I said holding my hand out.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?"

"It's words," I said.

"I knew that," Sharpay said. "but I've never seen words like that before."

"Well it's time for something different," I said smiling. "Come on, let's get to biology." I grabbed both of their arms and dragged their butts to class. Dropping Taylor off at English I sat Sharpay down and walked over to my own seat.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said sitting down next to me.

"Hey, how was the rest of your night?"

"Good, yours?"

"Good. What are you looking at?" He grabbed my hand and looked at it.

"I heart ?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep, I figured that if I didn't have a boyfriend than why not still have writing." We both laughed a little. "Plus I knew it would bug Luke." We stayed silent for a couples minutes before Luke walked into the room and grabbed my hand.

"What's this?"

"It's writing, I thought you could read," I said.

"Look Gabi, I sat at home alone doing my homework for the first time in months, and I don't like it."

"Well that's not my fault. Now is it?" The bell rang but he still stood there.

"Mr. Trenk, please sit down." Luke moved and sat down still looking at me.

"Well that was interesting," Troy whispered. I nodded. "Here write it on my hand." I took out a pen and wrote it down.

"Why'd you write it in just pen? Most of the people I see have it written in sharpie."

"Well I'm hoping that these words won't stay the same for too long, well the last word at least."

_And you'll know you didn't beat me,  
When you look down and see,  
I've got an i heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand,_

_Written on the back of my hand  
An i heart question mark, yeah  
Written on the back of my hand_

**_

* * *

_**

I hope y'all liked it, please review!!!

**_Amanda!!_**


End file.
